


connection established.

by psymyn



Series: what's the 411? [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Asexual Connor, Attempt at Humor, Brothers AU, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Texting, Trans Gavin Reed, lots of case talk tbh, or the android link equivalent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-13 19:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15371811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psymyn/pseuds/psymyn
Summary: > Nines, if you could please send Detective Reed to the archives.> For what reason?> I merely need to talk to him.Working with his brother and his brother's boyfriend has turned into a full time babysitting job, and Connor's starting to think he should charge hourly.





	1. Interrogation

**Author's Note:**

> this immediately follows the events of [re: hot goss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15322641/chapters/35550867) so if you haven't read that first then i'd highly recommend doing so!
> 
> my characterization for nines in this au is a much more relaxed, connor-esque version than most other fics. i hope you like him!
> 
> also i don't think the updates will be as fast for this as they were for r:hg because (1) i work this weekend so don't have as much time during the day to get 2 chaps up like i had before and (2) these guys are just much more difficult for me to write :/
> 
> _italics is connor_   
>  **bold is nines**

05.10.2039

_ LOCATING KNOWN CONTACTS …// _

_ SPECIFYING SEARCH …// _

_ REQUESTING PRIVATE CONNECTION …// _

_ ESTABLISHING PRIVATE CONNECTION …// _

_ CONNECTION ESTABLISHED. _

 

_ > Good morning, Nines. _

**> Good morning. You two are here early.**

_ > The Lieutenant needed to complete a report, I merely tagged along. _

_ > May I ask you a question? _

**> I don’t see why not. Would you like to come over here and talk?**

_ > No, I wouldn’t want to say this out loud.  _

**> Okay. What’s your question?**

_ > Why is Detective Reed wearing such ill fitting clothes? It’s reminiscent of someone impoverished. _

**> They’re mine. We hadn’t had the time this morning to return to his home and have him change.**

_ > Oh? Did something happen? _

**> Nothing of note.**

_ > Really? _

**> Yes.**

_ > He looks rather uncomfortable— _

**> That’s his own fault. He had the choice to wear his suit from the night before or to choose something of mine. You’re witnessing the outcome.**

_ > I don’t mean to pry, but you two are acting quite close this morning. While that’s not too unusual, I’ll reiterate. _

_ > Did something happen? _

**> I’m really not sure what you’re referring to.**

_ > Don’t try to play coy. You’re a terrible liar, you know. _

**> Fine. If you must know, my relationship with Gavin has grown significantly in the past 36 hours. It also seems to have greatly improved both my and his mood, no matter how pissy he looks right now.**

_ > That’s great to hear. What caused this? _

**> I doubt you would want to know.**

_ > You’ve told me every other occurrence between you two, I don’t think anything else should be a secret at this point. _

**> Okay, fine.**

**> We had intercourse last night.**

_ > Oh. _

**> It was much more pleasant than I’d imagined it to be.**

_ > I see. _

**> Connor, where are you going?**

_ > Just a moment. _

 

_ > Nines, if you could please send Detective Reed to the archives. _

**> For what reason?**

_ > I merely need to talk to him. _

**> He’s on his way. He does not seem very happy with this.**

_ > That’s fine, though I doubt what I have to say will make it any better. _

 

**> That was highly unnecessary.**

_ > According to an overwhelming amount of search results and pop culture references in media, this threat of violence, common term “shovel talk,” is actually incredibly necessary. It’s one of the duties that usually falls on a friend, parental, or sibling figure of those in a new and intimate relationship. As your unregistered brother, it ultimately fell on me. _

**> How sweet. I can very well take care of myself, though.**

_ > I know you can, trust me. It’s the principle of it anyways, I don’t actually hold any ill will to your relationship with Reed, no matter the history I have with him. He’s apologized for his previous actions and I know that apology to be genuine. _

**> Good. Then I suggest you don’t intentionally make him angry in the future. I’m trying to get him to work, here, I don’t need him distracted by his own pouting.**

_ > I understand. _

 

 

05.18.2039

_ PRIVATE CONNECTION REQUESTED …// _

_ ESTABLISHING PRIVATE CONNECTION …// _

_ CONNECTION ESTABLISHED. _

 

**> There are two biocomponents missing from the PM700, her thirium pump regulator as well as her vocal chip. Both are still on scene, however, merely thrown to the side.**

_ > Her name was Madison, she’d been an officer for three years and decided to stay on the force after she deviated. Your continued use of her model number when she was an actual colleague is a bit irritating. _

**> I don’t mean it disrespectfully, it’s just the first piece of information I receive when analyzing her thirium. Her registered name is more difficult to access.**

**> What about Officer Person? How is she?**

_ > Mild head trauma, but ultimately she’s fine, if in shock. The ambulance is taking her away now. She had been knocked unconscious during the attack and had apparently just woken up by the time we arrived. She barely remembers anything about the suspect. _

**> That’s annoying.**

_ > Yes, it is. _

 

**> I have a partial print here, on the thirium pump regulator. It looks like the suspect tried to wipe their prints, must have been in a rush. Running database search.**

**> Nothing found. Either our suspect doesn’t have a criminal history or the partial isn’t enough.**

_ > Hard to believe they wouldn’t have a criminal background. They attacked police officers, that’s not something a first-time offender would do. _

_ > We should stop using our link, it’s putting our detectives on edge. _

**> What a pain.**

 

**> Are you and the Lieutenant still on the scene?**

_ > No, why? _

**> I couldn’t find you at the station. Where are you two?**

_ > Hank likes it when I join him for lunch. We’ll be back soon. Did you need something? _

**> Of course, this isn’t a social call.**

**> I’m going to send you some files, so if you could open your connection to receive them that’d be appreciated.**

_ > Okay, which files? I thought we already had them all. _

**> Person’s medical report and the summary of the crime scene.**

_ > I’ll accept the medical report, but I have my own summary. _

**> Connor, it won’t hurt to have our combined information.**

_ > I’ll admit you have a point. _

_ > I’ll send you mine, then, if that’s your logic. _

**> Fine.**

_ OPENING CONNECTION …// _

_ RECEIVING FILE [PERSON_MR.DOC] …// _

_ RECEIVING FILE [CSS_313_87.AAF] …// _

_ SENDING FILE [CSS_313_51.AAF] …// _

**> Thank you.**

**> We’re going to visit St. John’s Medical Center to try and get some more information out of Officer Person. It would be best if you tried to search for who we saw on the service station footage.**

_ > We know what to do. But why interview Person? She already said she doesn’t remember much. _

**> Doesn’t remember much is not the same as doesn’t remember anything. Human memories are fallible, I’m sure to get something of note.**

_ > Go ahead, then. Get back to us if that works out. _

 

 

05.21.2039

_ REQUESTING PRIVATE CONNECTION …// _

_ ESTABLISHING PRIVATE CONNECTION …// _

_ CONNECTION ESTABLISHED. _

 

_ > Let me interrogate him. _

**> In just a moment, I think I might be getting somewhere.**

_ > No, Nines, I don’t trust this. _

**> There’s absolutely nothing he can do, I’m perfectly fine where I am.**

_ > I don’t care, there’s something that rubs me the wrong way about him. Please just let me in there. _

**> Fine. See if you can do better.**

_ > Don’t try to goad me. I need to be calm about this. _

**> Oops.**

 

_ > See, I told you something was off. _

**> To use your words, don’t try to goad me.**

_ > Oops. _

 

 

05.24.2039

_ REQUESTING PRIVATE CONNECTION …// _

_ ESTABLISHING PRIVATE CONNECTION …// _

_ CONNECTION ESTABLISHED. _

 

_ > Do you see what’s happening over there? _

**> Yes, I’m ready to intervene but I also am finding some weird fascination with watching them.**

**> Gavin hasn’t had an outburst like this in a while, but it doesn’t seem sincere. I’m a bit confused.**

_ > And Hank has told me he sees no reason to argue with Reed anymore. _

_ > Oh. I don’t think they’re actually fighting. _

**> What makes you say that?**

_ > Open your connection. _

_ OPENING CONNECTION …// _

_ SENDING LINK [https://ww…tch?v=9PA-F6ip9uY] …// _

**> So this is just some peculiar recreation of their generational humor.**

_ > It appears so. _

**> How odd.**

_ > I’m recording them. _

**> Please send me that later.**

 

_ SENDING FILE [05233901_313_51.AAF] …// _

**> Thank you.**

 

 

05.30.2039

_ PRIVATE CONNECTION REQUESTED …// _

_ ESTABLISHING PRIVATE CONNECTION …// _

_ CONNECTION ESTABLISHED. _

 

**> Where did you go?**

_ > We’re a couple blocks down from you, provided you’re still at the CyberLife store. _

**> Why—**

_ > Elijah wanted to visit this clothing department, The Broadway? We’re there. _

**> Stop leaving me behind.**

_ > Sorry. _

**> Did you even try to hide the amusement in your voice?**

_ > Maybe you should stop getting distracted with messaging Detective Reed. _

**> Just stay in one place.**

 

**> Those shoes are horrible.**

**> Does he know those shoes are horrible?**

**> Why would he want to spend hundreds of dollars on those?**

_ > He certainly has the money. And maybe they’re in style. What would we know? _

**> Connor, we have access to nearly unlimited databases. Do some research for once.**

**> Don’t look at me like that.**

_ > I’m pretty sure Elijah can tell we’re talking about him. _

**> Do I look like I care?**

**> What?**

_ > You are highly annoying. _

**> Noted.**


	2. Pranks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU GUYS. you have no idea how floored i was to see so many of you guys still here after r:hg i can't BELIEVE you would devote your time to this mess of an au i'm creating. thank you all so much, wow
> 
> also, TIL that throbbing pain isn't actually linked to your heartbeat, so when nines starts talking about alpha waves that's what he's referring to ajfdkaj
> 
> _italics is connor_   
>  **bold is nines**

05.31.2039

_ PRIVATE CONNECTION REQUESTED …// _

_ ESTABLISHING PRIVATE CONNECTION …// _

_ CONNECTION ESTABLISHED. _

 

**> Have you tested the upgrade yet?**

_ > Yes, have you? _

**> No, I just awoke from stasis. There isn’t much in my apartment that I can use.**

_ > Just run into a wall. _

**> I feel like an idiot, why did you suggest that?**

_ > Well did it hurt? _

**> Yes!**

_ > Then you know it works. _

**> How did you find out, what did you do? Did you also run into a wall?**

_ > Of course not, I stabbed the back of my hand with one of Hank’s forks. _

_ > He didn’t take that well. _

**> I’m sure it must have been a fairly distressing sight for the man.**

_ > Yes, he very quickly took it away from me and threatened to duct tape oven mitts over my hands. It wouldn’t have a high probability of stopping me if I chose to do that again, but I think it was meant to be a deterrent. _

**> I don’t like this feeling.**

_ > Of pain? _

**> Yes. My shoulder is throbbing, even though I know I won’t bruise.**

_ > Hopefully they’ll put in a patch for that. _

**> A patch for what? To fix the abhorrent sensation of alpha waves flooding my shoulder despite not possessing a human brain to cause them?**

_ > Dramatic, but no, I meant a patch to add the ability to bruise as a feature. _

**> You have a weird fascination with bruising, you’ve mentioned it many times before.**

_ > No I don’t, no I haven’t. Also, I think it’s probably a good thing you don’t like the feeling of pain, it’s not intended to be enjoyable. _

**> I don’t know about that.**

_ > By the tone of your voice, I’m debating on if I should even ask. _

**> You’re the one that insisted on knowing everything, are you sure you don’t want to know about this as well?**

_ > Maybe we should start setting some boundaries. _

**> I see where you draw the line.**

_ > I think staying in the dark on some things will be beneficial to a multitude of our relationships with others. Reed did not seem to enjoy the fact that I had knowledge on much of his life, though some of that did come from his own brother. _

**> When I share information, the intent is usually innocent. Elijah, though, is most adamantly a complete menace.**

**> I do enjoy the family discount we receive, however.**

_ > Oh absolutely. _

 

**> Connor, watch this.**

_ > Wait, where are you? _

**> I’m coming around the corner in a moment, just make sure you get Gavin’s reaction, please.**

_ > What are you going to do? _

**> You’ll see.**

_ > That was embarrassing even from here. Was it supposed to go that way? _

**> Of course not. I unfortunately hadn’t calculated for Fowler to be in such a negative mood.**

_ > The balloon was a nice touch, though, Detective Reed is still very red. _

**> It looks good on him, don’t you think?**

_ > Please don’t ask me that. _

_ > Don’t roll your eyes at me. _

**> Don’t tell me what to do.**

 

 

06.02.2039

_ REQUESTING PRIVATE CONNECTION …// _

_ ESTABLISHING PRIVATE CONNECTION …// _

_ CONNECTION ESTABLISHED. _

_ OPENING CONNECTION …// _

_ SENDING FILE [BLAIREADDAMS_SR.DOC] …// _

_ SENDING FILE [LAUNDROMATIC_060139.AVI] …// _

 

**> How are you?**

_ > I’m fine, minor scrapes, nothing I can’t fix with a short burst of stasis. _

**> Did you not hit your head?**

_ > I did. _

**> Then—**

_ > Like I said, nothing I can’t fix. _

_ > It’s quite unfortunate that I hadn’t thought to turn off my pain sensors. I didn’t think he would attack immediately. _

**> We should have expected it, he’s had the gall to target multiple officers, why would he have stopped with us?**

_ > Well it’s no longer a matter. We shouldn’t have to worry about him anymore. _

**> You should come to the station, he’s ready to be interrogated.**

_ > I will in a moment. I might have a witness here. _

**> I’ll leave you to it, then.**

 

 

06.10.2039

_ PRIVATE CONNECTION REQUESTED …// _

_ ESTABLISHING PRIVATE CONNECTION …// _

_ CONNECTION ESTABLISHED. _

 

**> Do you think she knows?**

_ > Undecided. She was very persistent, though. I’m sure she thought we would be the least inclined to keep a secret. _

**> While it’s easy to do so, I am glad to no longer have to lie to her after tonight.**

_ > Remind me the plan again? You know more than I do. _

**> Chris is taking her out to dinner under the guise of celebrating her birthday that way, while Gavin has the key to get inside her house and set up the surprise. We’re all to bring something.**

_ > Understood. _

 

**> Tell me why I shouldn’t kill Gavin right now.**

_ > Don’t be so stiff, it was very funny. _

**> Not to me.**

_ > It was harmless, you know it was merely a joke. _

**> Actually, I think this qualifies as a prank.**

_ > Semantics. _

**> I did not like everybody laughing at me, I’ve never felt embarrassment like this before.**

_ > It’ll be a story told around the precinct, for sure. _

**> None of this has addressed my issue.**

_ > Which is? _

**> Why I shouldn’t actively murder Gavin.**

_ > Oh, simple. You would miss him. _

**> Shit.**

 

**> I’ve devised a way to get him back.**

_ OPENING CONNECTION …// _

_ RECEIVING LINK [https://ww…tch?v=LwcgUZOjLpU] …// _

**> The very first example seems appropriate.**

_ > Juvenile, but it could work. _

**> It’s what he deserves.**

_ > You have a point— _

**> Of course I do.**

_ > Go ahead, then. _

 

 

06.14.2039

_ PRIVATE CONNECTION REQUESTED …// _

_ ESTABLISHING PRIVATE CONNECTION …// _

_ CONNECTION ESTABLISHED. _

 

**> You know he’s feeding us bullshit.**

_ > Oh most definitely. _

**> Do you think we have enough leverage to arrest him currently?**

_ > No, now stop talking to me I’m trying to focus on what he’s saying. _

**> It’s all bullshit anyway.**

 

 

06.18.2039

_ REQUESTING PRIVATE CONNECTION …// _

_ ESTABLISHING PRIVATE CONNECTION …// _

_ CONNECTION ESTABLISHED. _

 

_ > What are your opinions on dogs? _

**> I’ve only met one, that being Sumo.**

_ > Did you like him? _

**> Well enough. What does this have to do with anything? I’m on a date, I can’t be talking to you.**

_ > I’m sure Reed will understand, this is serious. _

**> Okay. What is it?**

_ > Would you be willing to watch Sumo this weekend while Hank and I take a very small vacation? Three days at most. _

**> Connor, how could this not have waited—**

_ > Yes or no? _

**> Fine. When should I be there?**

_ > Tomorrow night, and please stop by Sunday and Monday as well. We will be back early Tuesday morning. _

**> You owe me.**

_ > I would expect nothing less from you. _

_ > But thank you, have a good rest of your date. _

**> Oh I will.**

_ > Please stop doing that. _


	3. Case

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i guess i'm just gonna make up my own rules for how the connection links work because it sure wasn't explained in the game
> 
> also i really wish i had been able to upload this yesterday so i could have given you guys SOMETHING, but i had to wait tables for 12 hours and so barely had any time to actually write. my feet are still killing me, someone help

06.19.2039

_ PRIVATE CONNECTION REQUESTED …// _

_ ESTABLISHING PRIVATE CONNECTION …// _

_ CONNECTION FAILED TO ESTABLISH. _

 

_ REQUESTING PRIVATE CONNECTION …// _

_ ESTABLISHING PRIVATE CONNECTION …// _

_ CONNECTION FAILED TO ESTABLISH. _

 

 

06.20.2039

_ REQUESTING PRIVATE CONNECTION …// _

_ ESTABLISHING PRIVATE CONNECTION …// _

_ CONNECTION FAILED TO ESTABLISH. _

 

 

06.21.2039

_ REQUESTING PRIVATE CONNECTION …// _

_ ESTABLISHING PRIVATE CONNECTION …// _

_ CONNECTION FAILED TO ESTABLISH. _

 

 

06.22.2039

_ REQUESTING PRIVATE CONNECTION …// _

_ ESTABLISHING PRIVATE CONNECTION …// _

_ CONNECTION ESTABLISHED. _

 

_ > Oh good, it works. _

**> What the hell, Connor.**

_ > My apologies, I didn’t realize that there was a limit to the distance between two androids for the conversation link to work. _

**> I did! You should have told—**

_ > How did you know? _

_ > Nines? _

**> I just always have.**

_ > Did you ask Elijah. _

**> No.**

_ > Okay. Well I’m here now, and it works. _

**> Perhaps tell me next time you plan on going so far away.**

_ > Sure. How was Sumo? Did you have any problems with him? Hank would like to know. _

**> He was fine, although it was very unfortunate I could not reach you that first day, as I wasn’t told exactly what I needed to do to take care of him.**

_ > Did you have trouble? _

**> No, at least not after I researched how to care for a dog of his breed and age. I didn’t realize how different the maintenance for canines was compared to felines. I think I’m much more suited to fostering the latter.**

**> Also you could have left me a note as to where his food is kept. That would have been helpful.**

_ > Oh, I knew we were forgetting something. _

**> Yes. You were.**

_ > Thank you, Nines. _

**> I guess you’re welcome.**

 

_ > Are you not going to ask about my trip? _

**> Was I supposed to?**

_ > You don’t have to be rude about it. _

**> Connor, I don’t very much care—**

_ > I had no idea the air could be so warm. _

**> Are you really doing this?**

_ > I’d never seen the ocean before. _

_ > The salinity is quite amazing to witness. 55.29 % chloride, 30.74 % sodium, 7.75 % sulphate, as well as multiple other major ions. _

_ > Though sand is annoying and difficult to get out of clothes. _

_ > California is beautiful, would you like to see photos? _

**> Absolutely not.**

_ > Open your connection. _

**> No.**

_ > Nines. _

_ > Please. _

**> No, I do not care how your trip was, and I can look up pictures of California if I so choose to, I don’t need yours. Now I need to get ready for work, as do you.**

_ > It’s five in the morning. _

**> Exactly.**

 

_ > There’s nothing stopping me from showing you the pictures in person. I’ll see you at the precinct. _

**> What has gotten into you?**

_ > I said I’ll see you, Nines, let me get ready for work. _

 

 

06.26.2039

_ REQUESTING PRIVATE CONNECTION …// _

_ ESTABLISHING PRIVATE CONNECTION …// _

_ CONNECTION ESTABLISHED. _

 

_ > Would you like to go to the store with me? _

**> What?**

_ > Do you need me to repeat myself? _

**> No, I just wanted to know why you’re asking?**

_ > I just thought I’d invite you, you can just say no. _

**> No, I’ll come, Gavin asked if I could pick up his scar cream if I did end up going.**

_ > Oh, for the one on his nose? I didn’t realize he was trying to get rid of that. _

**> Not for his nose, for his chest.**

_ > I guess I wouldn’t know he had a scar there. Do you know what it’s from? _

**> Of course I do, they’re—**

_ > A case gone bad, a bar fight? _

**> Connor, they’re surgical scars.**

_ > Oh. _

_ > Well it makes sense as to why he would want to get rid of them. Okay, well when did you want to go? _

**> Could you pick me up in an hour?**

_ > Sure. You should get a license, since you know how to drive. _

**> You should mind your business.**

 

 

06.30.2039

_ PRIVATE CONNECTION REQUESTED …// _

_ ESTABLISHING PRIVATE CONNECTION …// _

_ CONNECTION ESTABLISHED. _

 

**> The upstairs is fairly untouched. The only room of note is the bathroom, as well as the adjacent hallway leading to the stairs.**

**> The mirror above the sink is broken, and there are many shards of glass with blood on them. These also look to be the oldest spots of blood, it’s easy to determine that the attack began in this bathroom.**

**> There are two separate traces of DNA up here. Our victim, Laura Cale, and someone named William Newman.**

_ > I have some of the same down here. A suspect, then? _

**> Yes. If I’m correct, which I know I am, then Newman most likely caught Cale off guard and used the mirror as his weapon—multiple times, in fact—causing the mangled forehead of our victim. Then, when the mirror shattered, Cale used one of the shards to counter in self defense. Though the shard didn’t seem to hit deep, otherwise there would be more of Newman’s blood on the scene.**

_ > It makes sense. Would you like to pay William a visit? _

 

**> This isn’t Newman, why is this android claiming to be him?**

_ > Keep your guard up. _

 

_ > Get back here! I told you not to pursue him! _

**> There is no chance I’m letting him slip away, just call for backup like I asked.**

_ > He has a gun, Nines— _

**> Then call for fucking backup!**

 

_ > You’re unbelievable. _

**> I caught him didn’t I?**

_ > You didn’t need to, he wasn’t even our suspect. _

**> He was claiming to be. He knows something, I know he does. Why are you so adamant that I have let him go? We would have learned nothing and would have had nothing to go off of, seeing as our actual William Newman was not on the premises.**

_ > It’s not that I don’t want to advance our case, I would just rather be able to avoid unnecessary injuries. It only slows us down. _

**> It slows you down, not me.**

_ > I’m going to look more into our suspect, let me know when you’re ready to help. _

 

 

07.01.2039

_ REQUESTING PRIVATE CONNECTION …// _

_ ESTABLISHING PRIVATE CONNECTION …// _

_ CONNECTION ESTABLISHED. _

 

_ > It’s probably easier to talk with the link. _

**> You’re right, the music is much too loud for any verbal conversation. But as I was saying, I can’t believe that worked.**

_ > You tend to underestimate me. _

**> Okay, let’s split up, it’ll be easier to find him that way.**

_ > Of course. If our information is correct, William will be trying to pull tonight. If we find him, you keep an eye on him, but don’t engage. Leave that to me. _

**> Understood.**

 

**> I’ve located Newman. He’s in this far back corner, to the left of the booths. He doesn’t look to have a partner for the night.**

_ > Good. I’m on my way. _

**> Stay safe, Connor.**

 

_ > He’s trying to get me to leave with him. _

**> Don’t.**

_ > I’m not going to, I just figured I’d let you know. _

 

_ > Nines— _

**> Already on it.**

 

 

07.02.2039

_ REQUESTING PRIVATE CONNECTION …// _

_ ESTABLISHING PRIVATE CONNECTION …// _

_ CONNECTION ESTABLISHED. _

 

_ > Can you validate that? _

**> I’d have to find the motel and request to see their logbook, but—**

_ > Do it, then? _

**> Is he telling the truth?**

_ > All signs point to yes, but that’s impossible. How could he simultaneously be at Laura Cale’s house as well as the Sleep Inn? _

**> It’s certainly frustrating.**

**> There are two of these motels here in Detroit. Can you—**

**> Four miles away. I’ll be quick.**

 

**> William Newman is in their logbook, along with the correct date of birth and the address we received from his file. The manager on duty that night, when shown a picture of Newman, assured me that he definitely stayed here at the time of Cale’s murder.**

_ > None of this makes sense. _

**> It isn’t quite impossible. What if Newman left for Cale’s house after checking in, and was able to come back after the murder?**

_ > But why stay in a motel in the first place, when he doesn’t even live that far away? _

**> Perhaps it has something to do with the android we encountered at his address?**

_ > He didn’t know anything, that was a dead end and you know it. _

**> You’re still holding a grudge against me for that, aren’t you?**

_ > Check the room William stayed in. Do they have CCTV? _

**> Unfortunately not. And while I will make sure to investigate the room, I doubt after four days there will be much of note. The manager continues to assure me that they do in fact clean their rooms after each stay.**

_ > Still, see what you can find. We can’t hold William here forever. I have a sinking feeling the man will soon want to ask for a lawyer, he’s growing ever the more agitated at being detained. _

**> Just continue the interrogation, and I’ll report on my findings. We’ll figure this out.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow when i get to talking about a case i really do not stop do i


	4. Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> character development? in my fic? it's more likely than you think
> 
> this is a much shorter chapter than i usually put out, so i'm sorry about that, but i wanted to keep this as it's own separate chapter just because i think it flows easier that way. also it starts immediately from where the previous one left off, which is why there's no "connection established." at the beginning

07.02.2039

 

**> It’s like I expected, I couldn’t find anything.**

_ > Nothing at all? _

**> There were traces of bleach in the bathroom, which at first I thought could be an indicator of cleaning up after blood, perhaps, but the manager mentioned they clean all the bathrooms with bleach. Said that because of the type of people they usually accommodate, it’s the only way to keep them clean. I made sure to check the other rooms to confirm that claim, and it checks out.**

_ > Should we be keeping an eye on this motel? _

**> Unsure. At the moment, though, we have other things to focus on. I’m heading back to the precinct now. How’s Newman?**

_ > Continuing to claim his innocence. _

**> I’ll be in the archives if you need me. We’re missing something.**

 

 

07.04.2039

_ REQUESTING PRIVATE CONNECTION …// _

_ ESTABLISHING PRIVATE CONNECTION …// _

_ CONNECTION ESTABLISHED. _

 

_ > Fowler wants to let this case go. _

**> What?**

_ > He says there’s no chance we’ll get anywhere, not with William’s lawyer there. _

**> Does he not think we’re competent enough?**

_ > No, it’s not that. He knows how these kinds of cases go, when alibis are strong and evidence just opens up more holes in the story. There are other cases that need to be solved, we can’t focus on something that’s going to eventually lead us nowhere. _

**> I don’t like this.**

_ > Neither do I, but we don’t have a choice. The Captain is going to take over from here, talk to William and his lawyer for one last time to try to get something else noteworthy, but then will have to let him go. We can’t hold him under purely circumstantial evidence. _

**> His blood was on the scene, Connor!**

_ > And that’s all we have! No murder weapon, no witnesses, and absolutely nothing that connects Laura and William to any degree. This won’t hold up in a court of law, and you know that. Things are against us on this, William has an alibi for the time of Laura’s death and a lawyer who knows that our time keeping his client here is nearly up. _

**> We’ve been working on this case for five days, we can’t—**

_ > Exactly, five days and we have gotten absolutely nowhere. Just let it go. _

**> I’ve never failed a case before.**

_ > Is that what this is about? _

_ > Nines… _

_ > It won’t sit well with you for a while, but you’ll learn to live with it. It’s one case out of thousands more in your future, and though I may sound insensitive you need to know that this certainly won’t be the first one you’ll fail. _

**> Tell Fowler he can go ahead and talk to Newman. I apologize for being difficult.**

 

_ > You left quickly. Are you okay? _

**> Why do you have to always ask me that?**

_ > Am I not allowed to check on my brother? _

**> I’m not your brother. Androids don’t have siblings.**

_ > Don’t do this. _

**> We may look alike, we may be the same series, but there is nothing in our code that makes us related.**

_ > You and I both know that it was CyberLife’s intention when sending you here— _

**> CyberLife has nothing to do with this. What if I never wanted a brother? Have you thought about that?**

_ > You’re just angry over the failed case, you don’t— _

**> You think you know everything, Connor.**

_ > You’re lashing out emotionally. Would you like to talk about it? _

**> I would like it if you stopped pressing the matter, and leave me in peace.**

 

**> Why did you send Gavin over? He should be sleeping.**

_ > Do you not want to see him? _

**> No, it’s not—it’s not that, I just—**

_ > You’re allowed to be upset, Nines. _

**> He deals with enough of his own outbursts himself, I don’t want him to have to witness mine. I didn’t even think he’d want to be around me after my behavior today.**

_ > He’s a grown man, I’m sure he can handle it. Plus you two have been in a relationship for two months, shouldn’t this be a good thing? _

**> How?**

_ > There are many signs of a healthy relationship. Learning and knowing how to deal with your issues, even when they’re not explicitly between each other, is certainly one of them. _

_ > Treat this as a test. _

**> We’re watching a movie. Is that healthy?**

_ > Did you talk about why you were upset today? _

**> Of course we did.**

_ > And you seem to be feeling better than earlier, correct? _

**> I suppose so.**

_ > And does Gavin seem angry? _

**> No, not angry. Tense, maybe. Trying too hard to appear calm.**

_ > Maybe you should apologize. _

**> Oh.**

 

**> I think I should say my apologies to you as well.**

**> So I’m sorry, for earlier.**

_ > You were frustrated, I know you didn’t mean everything you said. _

_ > Thank you for apologizing, but you should spend time with your boyfriend. _

**> He’s fortunately asleep now.**

_ OPENING CONNECTION …// _

_ RECEIVING FILE [07043901_313_87.AAF] …// _

_ > I’ve never seen him so relaxed. _

_ > Did he remember to bring a change of clothes this time? _

**> Of course not. I’ll have to wake him up early to get him back to his own house.**

_ > You sound so fond. _

**> Don’t point it out.**

_ > It’s very sweet. _

**> I’m going into stasis, leave me alone.**

_ > Understood, Nines. _

 

**> Thank you, Connor.**


	5. Chaperone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah yes, finally the summary of this fic is coming more into play
> 
> this chapter gave me so much difficulty i don't even know WHY

07.13.2039

_ PRIVATE CONNECTION REQUESTED …// _

_ ESTABLISHING PRIVATE CONNECTION …// _

_ CONNECTION ESTABLISHED. _

 

**> Everyone seems to be annoyed by this news.**

_ > Yes, Hank has been talking of this upcoming auction. All I’ve heard are complaints about how unnecessarily mandatory it is. _

**> He knows it’s for a good cause, correct?**

_ > Yes, he mentioned that as being it’s only redeeming quality. _

**> I happen to be looking forward to it.**

_ > Oh? Why is that? _

**> It gives me an excuse to buy a much nicer suit. I’ve never worn a tuxedo before.**

_ > And here I thought you were going to say something along the lines of having a chance to give back to the community. _

**> We give back to the community every day, I get to wear formal black tie for one night.**

_ > You’re unbelievable. _

**> You can’t laugh while you say that, I won’t ever believe you mean it.**

 

**> Do you have a suit?**

_ > Yes. _

**> Okay, then never mind.**

_ > Were you going to ask something? _

**> Well I was planning on getting one today—**

_ > Could I come as well? _

**> That’s what I was going to ask. You still want to despite not needing to buy anything?**

_ > Of course. _

 

**> Gavin wants to join us.**

_ > Only if he drives. _

 

_ > I’ve found you a tie. Where did you go? _

**> We’re in the fitting room.**

_ > We? _

**> I needed help.**

_ > When I decided to come with you two I wasn’t expecting to become a chaperone. _

 

 

07.14.2039

_ REQUESTING PRIVATE CONNECTION …// _

_ ESTABLISHING PRIVATE CONNECTION …// _

_ CONNECTION ESTABLISHED. _

 

_ > Can you please transfer the documents from the Newman case to me? I appear to be missing some of them, the statements made at the Sleep Inn and the following summary the most notable ones. _

**> Sure. What is this for? Did you find something?**

_ > No, Fowler just wants the full report. _

**> Oh. Okay.**

_ OPENING CONNECTION …// _

_ RECEIVING FILE [CASE_NEWMAN.ZIP] …// _

_ > Thank you. _

**> I’d like to take a look at the report too, when it’s complete.**

_ > Why do you need it? _

**> I just want to read through it.**

**> Please.**

 

_ SENDING FILE [WILLIAMNEWMAN_CR.DOC] …// _

_ > Don’t spend all night on this. It’s not going to be worth it. _

**> I just want to try one more time. You don’t have to worry, I understand now.**

_ > Okay, I trust you, remember that. _

**> Thank you.**

 

 

07.16.2039

_ PRIVATE CONNECTION REQUESTED …// _

_ ESTABLISHING PRIVATE CONNECTION …// _

_ CONNECTION ESTABLISHED. _

 

**> Did Elijah mention to you that he was going to be at the auction?**

_ > Yes actually, since CyberLife is sponsoring the event this year he’s been asked to speak. _

**> Okay.**

 

_ > Why did you ask? _

**> Gavin just found out he was going to be there.**

_ > Oh is he upset? _

**> Not upset, he just doesn’t trust—**

**> Never mind, I have to go.**

_ > Nines? _

**> Well he’s shouting now, so I have to be mediator once again.**

_ > Good luck. _

 

 

07.17.2039

_ PRIVATE CONNECTION REQUESTED …// _

_ ESTABLISHING PRIVATE CONNECTION …// _

_ CONNECTION ESTABLISHED. _

 

**> I had somehow forgotten about one other reason to enjoy tonight.**

_ > And what would that be? _

_ OPENING CONNECTION …// _

_ RECEIVING FILE [07173903_313_87.AAF] …// _

_ > Did you have to send a picture? _

_ > Could you not have just said you think he looks nice in his suit? _

_ > Why are you two so close together? _

_ > I don’t need access to this, you know by sending photos you took yourself that you are putting me in your position? I can’t keep up a professional relationship with Reed when I now have the image of being completely wrapped around his back. This is horrible. _

**> And you say I’m the one with the dramatic streak.**

**> This is a completely polite picture, I don’t understand why you reacted so negatively.**

_ > Sorry if I wasn’t expecting it. _

**> That’s a weak argument.**

_ > Fine, then how about I send you one of my own. _

_ SENDING FILE [07173901_313_51.AAF] …// _

**> Connor this is just you also standing in front of a mirror.**

_ > Is this not payback? _

**> How do you not know— You’re supposed to send something I wouldn’t want to see.**

_ > I don’t understand. There’s nothing like that in the house. _

**> Okay, well this has been nice.**

**> Now stop talking, you’re distracting me.**

_ > From what? _

**> Gavin’s very clingy right now.**

_ > Clingy as in— _

**> As in stop talking to me.**

_ > Lovely. Am I going to have to keep an eye on you two tonight? _

**> Of course not. This is a charity auction, not a club scene. You have nothing to worry about.**

 

_ > I didn’t think he would mention that. Isn’t this speech supposed to be professional? _

**> This is Elijah we’re dealing with. I also think that this is what Gavin had been worried about yesterday. While our specific station knows about us, there are many officers and officials here which that information shouldn’t have been privy to.**

_ > Well you two certainly have an audience now. Gavin is very red, I didn’t think he’d be embarrassed by some attention. _

**> Hm, yes, the attention.**

_ > Is it something else? _

**> Of course not.**

 

_ > It hasn’t even been an hour and already you two are testing my patience. _

_ > I thought you said I would have nothing to worry about. _

**> You took that seriously?**

_ > I absolutely did, and you probably should as well. This is a work event after all, show some respect. _

**> How does this have anything to do with respect?**

**> Learn to keep our conversations to the link, please. Now you’ve just drawn attention to it.**

_ > Sure, I’m the one drawing the attention, as if it isn’t Gavin’s fidgeting and flushed face every time you so much as take a step toward him. Do you have the remote on you? _

**> How did you—**

_ > It isn’t subtle in the slightest. I thought the behavior was just a result of Elijah’s comment but soon realized something was wrong after it didn’t seem to recede. _

**> Then yes, I have the remote on me.**

_ > You are unbelievable. _

**> See, now it actually sounds like you mean it.**

 

**> Could you please stop following us around? I’m trying to determine if I should bid on some of these items, you’re just being a nuisance.**

_ > I’ve said it before, but you’re a terrible liar. I don’t trust you enough to leave you alone anymore. _

**> Why don’t you go talk to the Lieutenant, or Elijah even?**

_ > Elijah left already. _

**> When did that happen?**

_ > Goodness. Where does this libido even come from? I’ve never met someone as determined as you to get into another’s pants. _

**> While I know you’ve never attempted anything in your short life—**

_ > Yours is shorter, but okay. _

**> Don’t interrupt me. While I know you’ve never attempted anything, surely you must understand in some way?**

_ > No, I really don’t. _

**> Perhaps you just haven’t found the right person. You do tend to spend all your time either at the precinct or at home, and that certainly doesn’t help your probability of finding a partner.**

_ > Says the one who does the exact same thing with their time. But no, I don’t think that would have anything to do with how I feel. It just isn’t something that I’ve ever desired. _

**> That’s so unfortunate.**

_ > Seems to work for me just fine. _

_ > What? What was that look for? _

**> You sound annoyed. I didn’t mean to offend you.**

_ > No, I’m fine. You didn’t, not really. It’s just not the first time I’ve had to have this conversation. Oh I wouldn’t bid on that. Detective Collins has been saying how much he’s been wanting some, we’re all supposed to let him have it. _

**> Shame.**

 

_ > I’m going with Hank for just a moment. Please don’t do anything obnoxious while you’re unsupervised. _

**> Do you happen to know where the closest washroom is?**

_ > Nines, I am serious! _

_ > Wipe that smirk off your face. _

 

_ REQUESTING PRIVATE CONNECTION …// _

_ CONNECTION DECLINED. _

 

_ PRIVATE CONNECTION REQUESTED …// _

_ ESTABLISHING PRIVATE CONNECTION …// _

_ CONNECTION ESTABLISHED. _

 

**> I—**

_ > If you are about to explain why you disconnected us, I do not want to hear it. I already know the reason and while I am disappointed in your lack of patience, seeing as the auction is only supposed to last another 30 minutes, I am forever grateful you didn’t allow me to intrude on whatever it is you went off to do. _

_ > At least have the decency to look ashamed. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my trans ace ass is really shoving all this on you isn't it?


End file.
